Hearts Under Fire
by kelseycurtis
Summary: Lilith (my OC) seeks freedom from hell. She receives it only to break the rules given to her by falling in love with the charming Prince Hal.


Chapter 1

Path

Lilith's P.O.V

I'm falling. Falling from grace. Falling out of the sky, heaven as they call it and in to the fiery depths of hell. There is no heaven. God just proved that to me by kicking me out of the Garden of Eden all because I refused to be submissive to my so-called lover Adam. Why should I have to be submissive? Why should I have to remain under the rule of man? Because I'm a woman and women are fragile little creatures in the eyes of men. I am not fragile and I am not little. I am strong, unbreakable and I will be larger than any man that walks the Earth. The only thing I had to fear was hell. A place I had been taught to fear. The place that was the home to the greatest evil ever made. The devil. Lucifer. God had told me so many stories of what Lucifer did to people. Most people he made in to slaves and others he killed in the most gruesome ways imaginable. I feared that Lucifer might try to kill me, as I was the daughter of God.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a brightly lit room. It was very warm in here. I was lying on something soft. A fur of some sort. I was completely naked. Oh great now I really was terrified. Who knows what Lucifer would do to me like this? Was I even in hell at all? I imagined hell to be all fiery and rock like, not covered in fur. I sat up and took in my surroundings. The room was small, white walled with a fancy black pattern on them. I went over to the door and stepped into the other room, which was much larger and had dark stonewalls and a marble floor which was cold and smooth under my feet. The room was well lit and at the end of the room was a large throne and sitting on it was an ugly monster. Lucifer. The creature had red, coarse looking skin, giant horns that were black and looked sharp enough to kill, yellow hungry eyes like a snakes. Lucifer smiled showing his teeth that were strangely the most human thing about him. He didn't have fangs, just normal white human teeth. His hands were more claw like than hand like and he was wearing a large black robe made from satin. I kept my gaze to the floor, glued to the spot, too afraid to look at this beast.

"Qwa oly uai," he snarled in a language I was not familiar with.

I remained silent, I couldn't find my voice.

"Speak!" He roared.

I trembled and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

Lucifer chuckled and rose from his throne, walking over to me, his black robe trailing on the floor.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lilith."

"A beautiful name to fit a beautiful woman."

My eyes widened. Beautiful? Me? Was I actually talking to Lucifer? Or was this someone else? I found my cheeks burning at the compliment. Lucifer began circling me like a lion circles it's prey, his gaze burning in to me. He stopped behind me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, causing me to shudder.

"Your pure aren't you Lilith?"

"Yes."

"Good. So why did the _good lord_ kick you down here?"

"I refused to be submissive."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"So you like being dominant?"

"I don't know."

"Are you willing to find out?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to engage with this beast. I would rather beg God for forgiveness then sleep with this animal. Lucifer laughed, a dark laugh.

"You fear me don't you?"

I nodded, my gaze returning to the floor. Lucifer tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Do not fear me Lilith. I'm not going to hurt a beautiful thing like you. Now allow me to dominate you."

Lucifer kissed me forcefully, pushing me into the stonewall, his body pushing in to mine. I didn't want this. I tried pushing him away but he was much stronger than me. I had to get him off me. I sunk my teeth into his lip and bit down hard. Lucifer stepped back, glaring at me. Oh god he was going to kill me now.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you discipline Lilith. You should know better than to bite your master…not without consent."

"You are not my master!"

"When did you learn to speak so boldly?"

"When you tried taking advantage of me."

"I was simply going to claim you and make you mine."

"I will never be yours."

"Oh you will. You just wait till you become a good little sinner then you'll be begging me to take you."

"What if I leave?"

"You cant. Nobody can escape me. I would never allow a slave to leave and go to Earth. Especially one like you."

"One like me?"

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you Lilith. I think we could grow quite close."

"I will never desire you. You're a monster."

"So are you. Have you not checked your reflection lately?"

Lucifer grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a mirror. I gasped in horror at my reflection. Who was that staring back at me? It couldn't be me. A medium height female, skinny yet curvy with pure white porcelain skin stared back at me with hungry red eyes. Red as blood. She had long, curly white hair that cascaded down her shoulders just long enough to cover her breasts. On her head was a pair of giant horns that curled back on themselves. I looked down at my hands to find that I had claws much like Lucifer. I opened my mouth and my reflection copied. Instead of normal teeth I had fangs. I was a monster. I turned back to Lucifer.

"What have you done to me?" I hissed.

"Nothing. This is the form your body wanted to take when you arrived here. I'd get used to it. I don't see why its such a shock I quite like it and I think you will too."

I turned back to look at my reflection…I guess I didn't look too bad. It could be worse. I actually looked quite pretty for a demon. I smiled and ran my tongue across my teeth.

_Pride._

"I see pride has already taken apart of you," Lucifer whispered in my ear, nipping at it, "lets see if we can get lust to become part of you next."

"No!"

"You will submit to me Lilith. You have no choice. Which would prefer an eternity of pain and punishment or the glorious things in life like sex, good food and money? I have everything you will ever need."

"Prove it."

"Alright," he grinned wickedly.

"But first I would like some clothes."

"Right this way."

Lucifer led me down a long corridor, up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. It was a huge room, with a large four-poster bed that had red satin sheets and a mirror above it. I raised an eyebrow. That thing was going to be taken down. There was a bedside table with a vase that was filled with red roses and two large wooden wardrobes.

"This will be your bedroom my dear. If you need anything to be changed don't hesitate to ask," Lucifer said.

"Could we take the mirror down?"

"Why?"

"I can guess what it's used for and I don't like that."

"But you look beautiful in it, that's what its for. You haven't even tried it yet. We can give it a try now if you want."

"No! I just want a tour thank you."

"As you wish."

I opened one wardrobe, which was filled with expensive looking dresses. I smiled and pulled one out, holding it up against myself. Oh this would do nicely. I grabbed some bloomers, a corset putting them on feeling a little more decent. I then put the dress on and brushed my hair. Lucifer remained in the doorway, watching my every move.

"You look beautiful my dear…I'll have to have a portrait of you soon enough. Now come," he said, holding out his hand.

I took it and he led me back downstairs. He led me in to an even bigger bedroom, with an even bigger bed and bigger mirror. My eyes widened. This must be his bedroom.

"This is my bedroom where I entertain little beauty's like you," he said, running his nails down my spine making me shiver.

"Nice to know. Next."

"So hasty, you need to learn to take it slow. I'm sure I'll teach you soon enough."

Lucifer closed the door and locked it, taking my hand again and kissing it keeping eye contact with me. I took my hand away. He wanted to get me in to bed with him as quick as possible well that wasn't going to happen. Lucifer led me in to a large room, which I guessed was the dinning hall as there was a large wooden table in the centre, which was covered in food. Now that was a lot of food and I suddenly felt hungry.

_Gluttony. _

I picked up a cherry, putting it in my mouth and eating the delicious fruit. Lucifer smiled to himself and fed me another. Soon enough Lucifer was feeding me all kinds a foods. Cheese's, fruits, vegetables, meats. And it all tasted so good.

"Hmmm I like feeding you Lilith," he said.

"I'm sure you'd like to feed me other things."

"Your very smart. I like that."

"That's not the only thing you like about me."

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

"No seeing as you just see me as a sex object."

"Not yet I don't and I don't think I ever will."

"What do you see me as then?"

"Mine."

I rolled my eyes and threw a grape at him. It hit one of his horns. He looked up at me and I took a step back. He smiled and grabbed my hair pulling back hard, he then sunk his teeth in to my neck, sucking and licking the flesh. I found myself arching in to him, wanting more. I moaned softly and raked my nails down the back of his neck. He let go and smiled to himself. My breathing was all over the place. I wanted him. No. It was just my body saying that. My body betrayed me and I kissed him hungrily. I actually wanted this foul creature. I wanted his hands, teeth, lips, tongue all over my body, claiming me as his.

_Lust. _

"Do you want more?" He whispered in my ear, nipping at it.

"Yes."

"Well that's too bad. The tour isn't finished. Come along."

Lucifer led me to another room, which was made entirely from gold. Damn he really liked to show off.

"All of this yours. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine," he said.

All of this was mine. I was rich. Oh all the things I could do with all these jewels and possessions of his.

_Greed._

Lucifer took my hand again and led me back to the throne room. We passed two girls on the way, both bowed their heads. Both were dressed like queens. Who were they? Sisters? I guess I would have to ask if I wanted some sort of explanation.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"That was Ingrid and Rosa."

"Family?"

"I don't have family. They are like you. Lovely ladies that I have taken under my wing."

"You sleep with them?"

"Yes. I think you'll get on well with them."

So I wasn't the only one here. I wasn't special. I was just another whore he could fuck when he pleases. They got to touch him, have sex with him and I had to wait for this damn tour to be over.

_Envy. _

I turned to Lucifer and stopped in the middle of the corridor. Lucifer turned back and frowned at me.

"Lilith what is it?" He asked.

"Im nothing more than a whore! That's what's wrong! I'm not special to you!" I shouted.

_Wrath._

"Oh but Lilith you are special. Each one of you is special. You are individuals, unique. And you all have different purposes. I don't fuck all my slaves here. If you would prefer to be the only slave I fuck then that can be arranged…but you'll spend most of the day in my bed."

I glared at him. He already knew the answer. Of course I didn't want to spend the rest of my days here in that vile creatures bed. I stormed off, down the corridor down to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I needed to time to think. Time to adjust. I needed to sleep on it. I yawned and climbed in to bed after getting undressed, quickly falling asleep.

_Sloth. _

Chapter 2

Sail

A few months later

I made my way to Lucifer's bedroom. Today was the day I was going to dominate the devil. He had called me to his room earlier. I had spent a little time making myself look ravishing. I was wearing nothing but a silk dressing gown. My hair was down, clean and brushed. I had used a little makeup this time. One of the girls had suggested it. Hopefully everything would go ok and I wouldn't be punished for dominating him. I entered Lucifer's bedroom and closed the door behind me. He smiled and lay back on his large bed.

"Im so glad you could join me," He said.

"The pleasures all mine."

"Come here and lie down."

I took off my dressing gown and climbed on to the bed, lying next to him. Lucifer kissed me softly and moved down to my neck. He replaced the kisses with bites, forcing a soft moan from me. Lucifer climbed on top of me and continued to cover my neck in bites. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, ready to roll over and pin him down. I'd had plenty of time to practise this so it couldn't go wrong now. I kissed Lucifer hungrily and rolled us both over so that I was now pinning him down and straddling his hips. Lucifer glared at me and tugged on my hair, exposing my neck.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled.

"Dominating you."

"I don't think so. I'm going to have to punish you for this."

"I am not going to be treated like a worthless whore anymore. Its your turn to do as I say."

"And your going to make me are you?"

"Yes I am."

I reached behind me and grabbed the shackles and chained him to the bed. He growled and thrashed around in an attempt to get free. I smiled and placed a finger over his lips.

"You really are going to be punished for this Lilith," he spat.

"Not if I don't let you go. I might just leave you here all horny and frustrated."

I got off Lucifer and grabbed my dressing gown, going to put it back on.

"No! Don't you dare leave me like this!" Lucifer roared.

"Will you let me be the dominant one then?"

"If that's what you really want."

I dropped the dressing gown and climbed back on to Lucifer, sliding myself down on his member. Lucifer groaned and bucked his hips, forcing me to moan softly. He smirked and I slapped him hard.

"If your going to be big headed I'll leave," I threatened.

Lucifer growled and I began a slow, teasing pace. He glared at me; he really wasn't going to get what he wanted with that attitude. I stopped and cocked my head to the side.

"You really ought to be more polite and treat a lady right, then I might just give you what you want. Also I am in control now and I am _your_ master," I said.

"What makes you think that you are in control? The fact that im bound, I can still set whichever pace I like," he said and began yet another hard and fast pace.

I sighed, tutted and shook my head. He never was going to learn. I climbed off of him and then sat directly on his mouth. Lucifer stopped and met my gaze. I think he was finally starting to learn his place. Good.

"Now slave I think you should clean me up with that tongue of yours," I instructed.

Lucifer did as he was told, flicking his tongue over my entrance. I moaned softly and closed my eyes, relaxing. I had never been pleasured like this before. When it came to pleasure Lucifer was the only one who would be pleasured by oral sex. This was all completely new to me. I was the first and last female to dominate the devil. No other female in this place had the guts to do it, but I was different. I wanted to leave this place and never come back. I didn't need him and his sex, money and food. He didn't make me feel loved. He made me feel like a whore because that's all I was in his eyes. He had plenty of whores I don't see the reason why he had to keep having more and more whores. Then again after today he wouldn't need any other whore ever again. Lucifer's tongue moved up to my sensitive nub, swirling his tongue around it, forcing louder moans from me. He was certainly skilled in this area. I threw my head back, moaning louder. If he continued like this I wasn't going to last much longer and I wanted to drag this out as long as I could. I wanted to humiliate him and prove that females were just as powerful as males. I climbed off of him again and moved back down to his shaft and mounted him. I began a fast, soft pace, both of us moaning at the form of pleasure that we could share.  
>"You may move your hips slave," I said, smiling to myself.<p>

I really did like being in charge. It gave me a new sense of power that I felt was rightfully mine. I was the daughter of God after all. The one and only. I deserved all the power in the world, heaven and hell. Lucifer bucked his hips, the pace now harder and faster. I began to moan louder and more frequently as I neared my climax again. After a few more thrusts I threw my head back as I reached my climax. Lucifer reached his a few seconds afterwards, groaning. I climbed off him and looked him up and down. Now the question was to either leave him here to humiliate him more or free him and suffer the consequences. I guess he was going to get free sooner or later so I might as well get my punishment over and done with now. I freed Lucifer from the shackles and he sat up, meeting my slightly scared gaze. Lucifer made no movement to hurt me instead he just watched me grow more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to punish you Lilith. You can relax," Lucifer said.

"But I went against your rules."  
>"The rules don't matter now at least not for you. I quite enjoyed you dominating me. It was different, interesting."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes. But keep in mind that this stays between us. I have a reputation to keep up and I don't want people think that I'm going soft."

"Yes."

"Good. Because of your actions I now have a proposition for you."  
>"This wont become a regular thing if that's what you want."<p>

"But I do want it to become a regular thing. I want you to be my queen."

Queen! Of hell! Jesus now that was a lot of power I was being offered. But being his queen would mean I would be expected to love this creature and sleep with him more often. I didn't want either of those things. I wanted freedom from this place. Power or freedom. I wanted both. But seeing as I was a demon I could get power by force. I guess I was going to go with freedom.

"I can't do that I'm afraid-" I began.

"Why not? You'd make a fine queen of hell. Think of all the things I could give you then."

"I care not for what you have to offer. I do not wish for power now. I wish for freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes. I don't want to live here anymore. I am grateful for the hospitality but I want you to let me go."

"Lilith you should know by now once you're here you cant just leave. Even I don't leave and you are not going to an exception."

"Are you sure I can't convince you?"

"Im sure."

"Alright then. I guess I'll go and tell everyone that I just dominated you and let you live with humiliation. Also think of all the other females that will dominate you now that I have. You really are going soft."

Lucifer grabbed my wrist, his yellow eyes ablaze with rage. He gripped my wrist so hard I started to bleed a little. I glared back at him. I wasn't going to give up this easily. I had worn him down with the domination. He was weak now but I still had work to do.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Or what you'll hurt me? I've dealt with every punishment you can think of and you still fail to keep me in line. You're loosing your touch. Or maybe I just like to challenge you."

"I think it's you who likes to challenge me and irritate me."

"If I irritate you then how about you let me out of this place, you'll never have to see me again."

"Im not going to let my queen go so easily."

"I denied your request. The least you could do is think about letting me go."

"And what if I say no once I've thought about it?"

"That's your decision. I'll still leave no matter what you say."

"You really want freedom?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

I kissed Lucifer on the cheek and picked my dressing gown up off the floor and put it on, leaving Lucifer to his thoughts.

Chapter 3

Night Of The Hunter

I slumped down on to my bed and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do now but let Lucifer think it over. I knew it was going to be a no but I would still escape anyway. Even if I had to kill him to get out of here then I would do it. Freedom was more important to me than Lucifer's hospitality. I wanted to see the world that God had created. See something different than the same four walls that I lived in. the same red skin that I was forced to touch every day. The same yellow eyes that I had to look at. I couldn't take living with that monster anymore.

I entered Lucifer's throne room. He had asked one of his whores to bring me here. I met his gaze and waited.

"I've made a decision about you," Lucifer said.

"And that is?"

"You want freedom I have decided to let you have it."

"What's the catch? The lord of hell wouldn't let me go without something in return."

"You are eternally bound to me. You are not allowed to love anybody else, marry anybody else or sleep with anybody else. You will never be able to marry another, or bear any children. Every female that I own is made infertile for reasons I'm sure you understand."

"I have no intention of finding myself a lover thank you. I quite detest males at the moment and yes that is thanks to you."

"You never know when to shut up do you? That bold tongue of yours is going to get you in to lots of trouble. And so is your demon form. You might want to keep your urges to feed under control."

"What do you mean?"

"When you go to the human world you will find out just how delicious they can be. But at this current time the humans do not exactly accept demons. They will assume that you are a witch and burn you alive."

"But I can't die right?"

"Wrong. You can die and if you do you will be sent straight back to me and I have to deal with you. I look forward to dealing with you. I have so many things planned for you."

"I wont be dying anytime soon thank you."

"We'll see about that."

"Your going to be watching me aren't you?"

"Of course I am. You don't think that I would let you go so easily did you?"

"I knew there was a catch but it thought it would have been worse than that."

"Carful or I will make it worse."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. I'll get Jordan to take you."

A tall, blonde haired man poked his head out from behind the throne and smiled. He stepped out and grabbed my hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Lucy!" He said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and mentioned for us to leave. This was the only other male I had seen in this place. He must be Lucifer's right hand man. Although it was quite clear that he annoyed Lucifer. Oh well. Lucifer wasn't my problem now. Jordan led me away and down the hallway to what looked the like the front doors of this place. Jordan opened the door and I frowned. There was nothing out there but darkness. This must be some cruel trick from Lucifer. Bastered. I turned to Jordan and he shrugged.

"Lucy you forgot to turn the portal on!" Jordan shouted.

I heard Lucifer growl and there was a sudden bright light in front of me. I guess I had to go through that. Jordan hugged me tightly. Ok then. I hugged him back just to be polite and then walked towards the portal.

I found myself in a puddle of mud. Charming. There was also water coming from the sky…rain I think the mortals called it. It was freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around. It was dark but there was a faint light in the distance. I guess I had to go there. I couldn't stay here, who knew what creatures were lurking in the darkness. Lilith get it together. You're a demon. You're the biggest threat here. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a dress of some sort, which was now caked in mud. I would change as soon as possible. I could feel more mud in my hair, under my fingernails and even some on my face. I felt disgusting. I made my way towards the light. My stomach growled. Now I was hungry. Great. My surroundings began to grow a little clearer. I was in some kind of woodland area. I stopped dead in my tracks as I could hear a rustling of leaves. I was being followed. I turned on my heel and found a medium height, muscular man. It was too dark to make out his features but his clothes were fairly common. He was all alone. Nobody was here with him, nobody to miss him. Good.

"You lost?" He asked.

"Uh yes. Would you mind telling me what exactly that light is over there," I said pointing to the far away glow.

"That's the castle. What are you doing out here on your own?"

"That is none of your concern. But you don't happen to know any places around here I could get a decent meal?"

"I've got some food back at my camp, but there's an inn down the road."

"I think I'll have you for dinner."

"What?"

I smiled and changed my form. My horns grew out of my head, my nails grew shaper and so did my teeth. The man's face twisted in horror and he backed away.

"What are you?" He trembled.

"I'm Lilith and your dinner."

I grabbed the man and sunk my teeth in to his throat, tearing the flesh away. He tasted ok but im sure their was better tasting humans out here. This guy would just have to do. 

Once I had skinned him and eaten all the meat, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and continued towards the light. It took a while but I finally reached a huge castle that loomed over me. Not bad. Now I just had to find a way in. I changed my form back to human again. I didn't want to alert any unwanted attention. There must be a damn back entrance to this place. I turned left and found a small entrance. I entered the castle and followed a lit corridor to a set of stairs. I instantly felt my body warm up. Well this place would definitely do for the evening.

Chapter 4

Heart Shaped Glasses

I climbed a staircase and entered a quiet room. The room looked like a bathroom. And in front of me was a hot bath, ready and waiting. I looked around and when I knew that nobody was coming I removed my clothing. I climbed in to the bath and sunk down beneath the hot water, letting out a sigh of contentment. I looked out of the small window, watching the heavy rainfall. First impression of Earth. Horrible. Although a place like this must have lots of food. Lots of pointless humans that will not be missed. I threw my head back in to the water, running my fingers through my hair. I sat back up and put my arms over the sides. Someone cleared their throat. Shit! I craned my neck to see who had disturbed me. Standing before me was a tall, good looking male with curly blonde hair and coral blue eyes. He was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Well hello handsome.

"I believe you're in my bath," the male stated.

I stood up quickly, revealing all of myself to this man. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. I was clearly having some sort of effect on him. A good one too.

"I'm terribly sorry," I said.

I climbed out of the bath and bent down to gather my clothing. The male kept his eyes on me at all times. I smiled to myself, maybe I could convince him to let me stay here. I got to my feet and gave him the sweetest smile I could manage and batted my eyelashes. The male was completely love struck.

"Again I'm terribly sorry for taking your bath," I said.

"It's quite alright actually. I never thought there would be a day where I find a beautiful woman such as yourself. I'm Henry," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I giggled flirtatiously, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lilith."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Tell me what exactly you were doing in my bath though?"

"Im a guest of your fathers," I lied.

"My father never said anything about guests."

"He wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"And what a pleasant surprise you are."

"You are too kind."

"Not at all. Lilith you have the voice of a siren, the face of an angel and the body of nymph," he said kissing my hand again.

I stopped and let what he said process for a moment. He really thought I was that beautiful. Nobody had ever complimented me like this. Did he actually care about me? Did he respect me unlike any other male I had come in to contact with? Or was this just a cover to trick me in to sleeping with him? Not that I would mind sleeping with him. He was very attractive, kind and sweet.

"Thank you," I said, still partly disbelieving his kind words.

"So how long have are you going to be staying for?"

"A while."

"Have you been shown to your room?"

"No. Your father suggested that you should pick out a room for me."

"Well you could always stay in my room. I mean the one next door."

I giggled and a slight look of embarrassment formed on his face. He laughed nervously and looked down at his feet.

"I don't mind where I sleep as I long as I have a nice warm big bed to lie in and lovely company next door," I smiled.

Henry met my gaze and smiled back.

"Will you allow me to put something decent on first? Then I shall escort you to your room my lady. I'll ask the maid to find you some clothing as well."

I nodded and Henry left the room, in search of a maid. I definitely liked him.

A few minutes later Henry returned fully clothed in black trousers and a black tunic, he was carrying a bundle of white clothing. He handed me the white nightgown and I quickly put it on. Now I felt slightly more comfortable. Henry took my hand in his and led me out of the room and down the long corridor to a room at the end. He opened the door and stood back to allow me in first. The room was beautiful. Much better than the one Lucifer had given me. The walls were red and blue but with a royal pattern. The floor was stone but was covered in fur rugs. There was a large bed in the centre, which was covered in more furs for warmth. There was a wooden dressing table, with a large double wardrobe next to it that was probably filled with all kinds of dresses. The room was perfect.

"Thank you Henry," I said.

"Please call me Hal."

"Alright, well thank you for the room and the clothing. I'm going to get some sleep now. Good night."

"Goodnight."

I closed the door and climbed in to the large, warm bed. Why the hell couldn't I stop smiling? Why was there this strange feeling in my chest, a warmth that I had never felt before. My smile grew as I continued to think about Henry. I rolled on to my side and hugged my pillow, curling in to a ball. I wasn't going to get any sleep like this. I got out of bed and left my bedroom. I found myself outside Henrys room. Once I knocked what the hell was I meant to say? I like you please take me here and now. No. Too forward. But maybe he liked that. I don't know. I've only just met him I shouldn't want to sleep with him now. I knocked on the door and Henry opened the door, smiling as he met my gaze. Nothing was said between us. We knew exactly what the other wanted. I stepped closer to him and kissed him hungrily. Hal smiled and ran his fingers through my hair and down my back, pulling me closer. I pushed him back in to his room and closed the door behind me. Hal grabbed me and started to kiss my neck. I made a small sound of approval and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He smiled and kissed me again, our tongues fighting for dominance. His hand's grabbed the bottom of my nightdress and pulled it off of me in one swift motion. I removed his own clothing and our bodies became one. I moaned softly and he grabbed my breasts, squeezing them. I started a fast, hard pace both of us moaning. Hal entwined his fingers with mine, keeping a tight grip on my hand. He started thrusting as well, matching my pace and increasing the pleasure. I moaned louder and he sat up so he could be closer to me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck again. Hal then rolled us over and pinned me down, getting faster and harder. I bit my lip to hold back a growl. How dare he dominate me! He had no right. He was a worthless human. But as he continued the thought of killing him faded away. He was very good, better than Lucifer and that was saying something. I threw my head back and moaned louder. I wrapped my arms and legs around Hal, forcing him deeper. He let out a moan himself, his face twisting in pure pleasure. I smiled and moaned his name. His eyes opened at the mention of his name and he grinned. He leaned down and kissed me again and I kissed him back. Hal's fingers moved down and began rubbing my clit, forcing me to cry out as my pleasure increased again. I closed my eyes, my body feeling lighter and my temperature rising. I moaned his name over and over again as I neared my climax. I threw my head back as I reached the end and pleasure radiated throughout my body, forcing me to cry out. He reached his own climax a few seconds later, moaning my name. Nobody had ever moaned my name before. Hal lay down next to me and kissed me softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Now we were snuggling after sex? Something else I had never experienced. I wrapped my own arms around him and rested my head on his warm chest. I could definitely get used to this. I smiled and relaxed for the first time in a while. I really did like this man. He was going to be mine.

I awoke in the morning as sunlight poured in through the window and birds could be heard outside. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Henry who was already awake and watching me.

"Are you always beautiful when you sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know I don't particularly watch myself sleep," I smiled.

"I enjoyed last night."

"So did I."

"There's a small problem though."

"What?"

"You could be pregnant."

"No. I am infertile."

"Oh. Well that will come in handy then seeing as I plan on making love to you much more often."

"Good."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please. There's something I need to tell you though."

"What?"

"Last night. I said I was a guest of your fathers. The truth is...I am not."

"That doesn't matter. I don't care what you are. Your mine and that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

Chapter 5

Stripped

A few months later

I made my way to the quiet lake where I had told Hal meet me. The sun was out today, everything illuminated by it. The lake's water was glistening. I needed to go for a swim, it was far too hot. I saw Hal waiting by a tree, wearing his typical red leather jacket, black pants and black boots. I crept up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. He jumped a little and chuckled.

"Guess who," I giggled.

"Give me a clue."

"She's beautiful, funny, smart, great in bed and is going to get really mad if you get it wrong."

"Would it be my sweet lady Lilith?"

I removed my hands and he turned to face me, a smile on his handsome features. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me deeply. It felt good to be in his arms again. I took Hal's hand in mine and led him toward the lake. I began undressing, letting my rich garments fall to the floor in a dark, patterned heap. Hal smiled, a greedy, lustful look in his blue eyes. I soon stood before Hal fully naked. His smile grew and he kissed me again, cupping my breasts. As much as I wanted him to just take me I also really wanted to swim. I pushed Hal away, smirking and stepped back in to the cool water of the lake. I stopped as the water reached my shoulders.

"If you want me so bad Hal your going to have to come and get me," I called.

Hal instantly began tearing his clothes off until he too was fully naked and ran in after me. I began to swim away from him; I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Hal swam after me a determined look on his face. I was very good at teasing. Hal soon caught up and pulled me close so my body was pressed against his hard. He kissed me passionately, out tongues coming in to contact. My lustful side began to awaken and I pulled away again.

"Don't be a tease Lilith," Hal whined.

"Patience my sweet prince. All good things come to those who wait."

"Do they now? So what am I going to get?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Or you could tell me now. I'm sure I can persuade you."

Once again I was pulled closer, kissed and touched in a way that made me want to moan but I held it back. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction…yet. I pushed him hard, making him fall back in to the water. I laughed and felt Hal grab my ankle, pulling me under with him. I quickly resurfaced, gasping for breath and getting my now wet hair out of my eyes. Hal resurfaced, laughing at me. I splashed him and his face fell.

"Did you just splash me my fair lady?"

"I believe I did sweet prince."

"I sudgest you start swimming before I take you right here right now."

I yelped and began to swim away to the other side of the lake. Hal began to swim after me, quickly catching up a smirk on his face. I swam as fast as my limbs would allow and soon reached the other side of the lake before Hal.

"A bit slow are we my prince?" I chuckled.

"Not at all. I simply took a moment to admire your beauty."

"And you were not looking long enough."

"No I was not but I've got plenty of time now to see how beautiful every inch of you is."

I climbed out of the lake, sitting on the edge and letting my feet dangle in the water. Hal grabbed one of my legs and began kissing my foot, up to my ankle, to my knee and to my thigh. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through his wet curls. Hal placed himself between my legs and I leaned down to kiss him softly. Hal's hands moved up to my breasts caressing my nipples until they formed taught peaks. He then placed one in his mouth, sucking and biting the nub. I moaned softly, my fingers tangling in his hair. His other hand moved down to my core where he began rubbing the sensitive nub above it. A louder moan escaped me and I threw my head back.

"Oh Hal," I moaned.

Hal stopped smiling to himself. He got out of the water and climbed on top of me, pinning me down on the grass.

"Does thou want me?" He smirked.

"Yes."

Hal began kissing my neck, going lower with each kiss until he reached my entrance and began pleasuring me with his tongue. I moaned, my fingers weaving into his hair. I was completely dominated at the mercy of his skilled tongue.

After a few minutes of sweet torture Hal removed his tongue and I took this opportunity to regain control and I pinned him down, feeling his hardness against me. Oh he certainly wanted me.

"Does thou want me?" I asked the same teasing question, a smug grin on my face.

"Yes."

I eased myself on to him, my nails digging into his shoulders as he filled me completely and he wasn't exactly small. Hal moaned and our fingers entwined as I began a soft pace. My pace soon increased as Hal's hips thrust up to meet mine, loud moans being forced from us. Hal's eyes were half closed filled with lust, passion and one other emotion. Love. Something I had not seen before. His hands moved down to my hips, grabbing them. I bit my lip trying to hold back my moans but it was no use. My nails began to rake down his chest, leaving a few red trails from his collarbone to his stomach. Hal then flipped us over again, pinning me down. I smiled to myself. I guess I was now getting used to him dominating me. And I didn't mind anymore. It was enjoyable letting the male take control and do all the work. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He smiled as he buried himself inside of me and watched my reaction. I let out a loud moan and wrapped my arms and legs around him, pressing him closer to my body. He continued the fast, hard pace letting out a few moans himself. It wasn't long until I reached my climax, throwing my head back and moaning his name. Hal reached his after two more hard thrusts, groaning. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"Your getting better every time," I said.

"Good. I aim to please my lady."

"And please me is what you do all the time."

"Good. I like to see you happy. Your smile is a beautiful thing and brightens my day."

I couldn't help but grin. He always said the sweetest things. Why did he have to make me grin like an idiot almost all of the time? Hal smiled back and kissed me softly. Just as he was about to pull away I tangled my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. When we both pulled away I watched Hal's expression, which was now filled with desire again. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

"Don't get me started on the way you kiss me my lady," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh but maybe I like it when you say good things about me. Maybe it makes me feel like a better person."

"Alright then if you insist. Your lips are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, like strawberries in the summer. They are a perfect red colour. And when they touch mine softly I just want to stay with you in that moment forever. But when you kiss me like the way you just did it makes me want to pin you down and take you."

"I wouldn't mind if you were to take me. You are the only male I would and will willingly submit too."

"Well I plan on being the only male that you belong too."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I was already fairly tired from swimming; sex had just made me more tired. I kissed his shoulder and fell asleep.

I awoke a little later on my side, my back to Hal. I could feel his fingers running down my spine, making me shiver. I smiled to myself and turned to face him. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes thank you. Did you?"

"I didn't sleep. I decided to watch you instead."

I smiled and shifted closer, tangling my legs with his. He smiled and began to play with a strand of my hair.

"Those scars on your back. How did you get them?" Hal asked.

I froze. He wasn't meant to see those or ask about those. Lucifer had made those as punishment whenever I didn't do as I was told. I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't believe me for starters and even if he did he would kill me. I sighed and shook my head.

"My lady what's wrong?" Hal said.

"Nothing I just do not wish to talk about the scars."

"But-"

"I do not want to talk about it!" I snapped.

Hal fell silent. This was the first time I had snapped at him. I instantly regretted it. He looked so hurt. I didn't want to be the cause of his sadness or even see him like this. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't like that subject," I said.

"Its fine. I should not have pushed you. You may tell me in your own time."

"Well it's also because im scared of how you'll react."

"You should not be. I will still love you no matter what. You mean everything to me Lilith. I shall not let you slip through my fingers so easy."

"The scars were made from my old master who I ran away from. I found my way to the castle and that's how I met you."

"You were a servant girl?"

"Yes."

"Well you should not have been. And your so called master should learn how to treat a woman as beautiful as you."

I smiled. If only he knew the whole truth then he wouldn't be so loving. Hopefully though he would never find out what I was.

"Lilith I would like you to meet my friends, Poins and Jack Falstaff," Hal introduced.

Poins was shorter than Hal and skinnier. Definitely not as handsome but not bad. He had black hair with a funny looking fringe, brown eyes and stubble. He was around mid twenties. Jack Falstaff was a short, fat man with long white hair and a long white beard, big nose and blue eyes. He was about early fifties. He also stunk of beer.

"Everything that Jack tells you is most likely a lie. Every story that he tells is a lie. Trust me I know," Hal whispered.

I nodded and turned back to his friends, smiling kindly. Jack took my hand in his and kissed it.

"My lady," Jack said, bowing slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Hal has told me so many lovely things about you both."

"I am sure that he has. Did he tell you about the time when…"

Once Jack had finished his story he poured himself a large glass of beer, downing it in one. Henry sat down next to me and kissed me cheek, putting his arm around the back of my chair and playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He smelt of beer. He'd clearly had a few drinks with Poins.

"I swear you get more beautiful every day," Hal said.

My smile grew and I took a sip of my drink. Was he always this sweet?

"And you grow sweeter every day," I replied.

Hal chuckled and kissed me softly. There was a loud knocking on the door and the landlady rushed off to answer it. She soon hurried back, a worried expression on her face.

"My lord, the sheriff with the most monstrous watch is at the door," The landlady stammered.

Everyone suddenly went in to panic mode and began rushing about and hiding. Most of them retreated upstairs and hid in the rooms. Hal, Jack, Poins and I were left downstairs. Jack hid under the staircase. Poins vanished in to another hiding place and Hal put on his red jacket.

"My lord they have come to search the house," the landlady trembled.

She rushed off again to the door, looking back at us. I pushed Hal down in the chair and climbed on top of him, lifting up my skirt a little as I hoisted my leg over his. Hal smiled and placed his hand on my thigh. I brought my lips down on his, kissing him hungrily. I moved my hand down to his crotch, smiling to myself. Hal made a small sound of approval and continued to kiss me hungrily. Heavy footsteps approached us, stopping abruptly. I stopped and turned my head to look at the men who looked slightly uncomfortable. Hal kissed me one more time with a look on his face that said later he was going to have his way with me. He then met the gaze of the uncomfortable males.

"Pardon me my lord but there are certain criminals in this house," the sheriff said.

"What criminals?"

"One of them is well known my gracious lord. Jack Falstaff."

"Ah. Well I can assure that he is not here but if I see him I shall send him to you right away. But for now would you mind leaving the house."

"I will my lord but for now these two gentlemen have been robbed of two hundred gold coins."

"And I have told you that I will send him to you if I see him. Farwell."

"Farwell."

The men left, leaving us in peace. Hal sighed with relief and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and got off his lap, letting him stand. Hal entwined his fingers with mine and led me out of the tavern. It had begun to rain and Hal took off his jacket, holding it over my head to shelter me. I smiled and we walked through the quiet town and back to the castle.

_1403_

Hal was in a meeting with his father, discussing plans of defeating the rebels who planned on taking over. I had been told to wait for Hal outside the throne room. I sighed and began pacing outside the door. Planning shouldn't take this long. Couldn't they do it another time? Im sure they could do it later over dinner or something. It would certainly be an interesting conversation. I continued pacing for a while until finally the doors opened and Hal left the room, smiling at me. That smile never failed to make my heart melt. He closed the doors behind him and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. I squealed in slight surprise and excitement. I made no attempt to escape though.

"And where is my sweet prince taking me?" I asked.

"Our bedroom my lady. I couldn't stop thinking about all the things im going to do to you when I lay you down on my bed. It was most distracting."

"I'm sure it was. How did you convince them to let you leave early?"

"I said I didn't feel well."

"Well im sure I'll make you feel much better soon."

"Im sure you will my lady."

Hal was leaving this morning to fight the rebels alongside his father and the army. I didn't want him to leave but I had no choice but to let him go. I wanted to go with him to make sure he would be safe and no harm would come with him. I was so scared of loosing him. He was going to be gone so long and what was I meant to do here on my own? I was going to be very bored. Hal had just finished putting his armour on and turned to me. He approached me and placed his hand on my cheek, resting his forehead against mine.

"I promise that I shall return for you. The thought of you will aid me through this battle and will make sure we win so that I may return to you. The love you give me will give me the strength that I need to win. And when I return I will not want to see another face until I see yours, greeting me with that beautiful smile and your sweet lips on mine," Hal said.

I smiled and kissed him softly. Hal wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Why couldn't we just stay in this moment forever?

Chapter 6

Change

I stood out on the balcony, watching the horizon. Hal had been gone for a week now and I missed him more than I could bear. I sighed. I hadn't stopped worrying about him ever since he had left. I had lost sleep, I had lost my appetite. I needed him back. I continued watching, spotting movement. I narrowed my eyes in the hope that I would be able to see better. The thing began to get closer to the castle. I waited until I really could see properly. It was the king's army. The king was leading them. Hal's father. Where was Hal? I kept looking through the army until finally Hal came in to view. I grinned and ran as fast as I could down to the gates. Once the gates were open and the men were through in to safety, Hal rode over to me and got off his horse carefully. He was covered in mud and what appeared to be his own blood. He couldn't stand properly and there was a huge gash in his shoulder. Someone had hurt him. At least he wasn't dead and all this could hopefully be patched up and heal. I threw myself in to his arms and hugged him tightly, not caring that mud was probably getting on my dress. Hal wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I've missed you so much," I said.

"I have missed you much more."

"Your hurt."

"Its nothing that the power of your love cant heal."

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and I led him in to the castle.

Hal was now sat in the bath; his hair washed and back to its normal blonde colour. I had changed my dress in to something clean and more comfortable. I picked up a cloth and dipped it in the hot water. I had said that I was going to clean his wounds. After all he had made me feel so useless over the week, not being there for him where I could help him. This was the least I could do. I began to lightly dab at the wound on his shoulder. He winced as the cloth came in to contact with the raw skin. I took it away not wanting to hurt him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Its fine. I'm just glad your home and this is the extent of your injuries."

"There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you."

"You were all I could think about, I haven't slept properly since you've been away. I don't like sleeping in such a large bed by myself."

"Well you wont have to anymore."

"Good."

I began to clean the wound again, washing the blood and mud away. It still was a large red mark but there wasn't much more I could do. Once the wound was clean I leaned forward and left a trail of kisses along the gash. Hal smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pulling me closer so he could kiss me.

"How's your leg?" I asked.

"Feeling much better thank you. Although there is one thing you could do to make me feel really better."

"And what would that be?" I smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring too.

"Well I'm sure you could do with a bath yourself my lady. Why not have this one? Like you did when we first met."

"It was a cold night and it was raining. Of course I was going to take your bath."

"And im glad that you did. I don't know what I would do without you my lady."

I stood up and removed my dress, Hal's eyes darkened with lust and he pulled me in to the bath with him making water spill on to the floor. It was good to be back in his arms.

_1412_

Hal led me to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself and he helped me out of my tight dress. I sighed happily and watched as the material fell from my body and in to a dark heap on the floor. Hal smiled and kissed me softly, pulling me close against him. I ran my fingers through his golden curls and began to take off his clothing. We needed each other badly. Then again we always needed each other. Hal pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, looking up at the mirror that we had recently had put on the top of the four-poster bed. It was more Hal's idea than mine but I felt much more comfortable using something like that with him. Hal moved back up to my lips and entwined his fingers with mine before slowly entering me. I moaned softly at the feeling of him buried inside of me. He smiled and kissed me again before staring a gentle, loving pace. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him deeper. I threw my head back, closing my eyes loosing myself to pleasure. Hal started to get a little harder and faster, forcing me to open my eyes. The sight above me made me turn cold with fear. In the mirror it showed a male with red skin, large horns that curled back on themselves, long sharp fingernails and yellow eyes. Lucifer. Please say that I was actually having sex with Hal and not Lucifer. I met Hal's gaze and smiled. Thank goodness. I looked back up at the mirror but the image had not changed. It was still of Lucifer having his way with me. I had to act normal or Hal would get suspicious and I didn't want to hurt him. Lucifer must be watching over me and think that this would be a fun trick to play on me. I'd soon show him. I wrapped my arms around Hal and rolled us over so that I was now on top of him. Dominating him. I pinned his arms down either side of his head and began my own fast, hard pace leaning down to kiss and bite his neck. Hal moaned, his hips bucking forcing him deeper. I moaned as his member brushed against my sweet spot. I then looked back in the mirror to find the image of Lucifer in Hal's place, smiling to himself. I bit my lip and turned my attention back to Hal. Do not look in that mirror again for the rest of the evening Lilith. Hal managed to sit up, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me closer. I smiled and kissed him hungrily. He ran his fingers down my spine softly, causing me to shiver. I glanced at the mirror to find Lucifer running a long fingernail down my spine. I gritted my teeth. Why did he have to do this now? Hal pinned me down again and began his own pace. It wasn't long until I reached my climax, moaning and closing my eyes. Hal reached his a few moments after, pouring himself in to me. Hal lay down next to me, smiling to himself and pulling me close. I kissed his cheek and glanced at the mirror again. Lucifer was gone now. Good. But if he had showed up in the mirror it was only a matter of time before he really did show up. In person.

I awoke to the sound of sobbing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, the room was lit by the soft flame of the candles and fireplace. I climbed out of bed, wrapping one of the warm sheets around my naked body and investigated the crying. At the end of the bed on the floor was Hal, fully dressed and with a crown upon his head. Hal was the one sobbing. I put the pieces together in my head. Hal's father was dead and Hal was now king. I knelt beside Hal and took his hands in mine, kissing them both. He gave me a weak smile and rested his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, kissing his temple. He continued to cry in to my chest. I couldn't say it was going to be ok. It would take time for him to get over this but I would be there for him always.

It was the day of Hal's coronation. He was going to become King Henry the fifth. I still wasn't sure if I was going to be his queen though. I had to be married to him if I was going to be queen. Marriage meant someone ruling over me because of love. I was stood next to his three brothers wearing a red dress with small gold shapes on them. Hal was sat on his throne, holding an orb and sceptre. The Bishop placed the crown on Hal's head. I smiled to myself. Soon I should get my own crown. Hal rose from his throne and followed the bishops out of the throne room to close the ceremony. I followed behind him and his brothers followed behind me.

The festives had finished and the guests had left. I had Hal all to myself now. I went down to the throne room and asked the guards to leave or at least stand outside. I had also asked one of them to send Hal down here as I had a surprise for him. I took off my dress and placed it behind the throne and put on Hal's crown. I sat on the throne and waited patiently. After a few minutes the throne room doors opened and Hal entered stopping dead in his tracks. He bit his lip and closed the door's behind him. I smiled, uncrossing my legs. He approached the throne and took the crown from me.

"I think I should teach you whose king around her my lady," he said.

"Surely I am."

"Im the one with the crown. Stand."

I stood up as instructed and Hal sat down on his throne, keeping his gaze on me. There was a moment of silence before Hal freed his fully erected member and mentioned for me to sit down. I smiled and sat down on his lap, my back against his torso. I slid down on to his length, moaning softly. Hal grabbed my hips and started a hard, fast pace. I placed my hands on the armrests to help with moving easier. Hal moaned and started to kiss and bite my neck. I brought my legs together, making Hal moan louder at the new tightness. Hal's hands moved up my sides and to my breasts, squeezing them harshly. He really was intending on letting me know he was king. I threw my head back, moaning a little louder. Hal leaned down to capture my lips with his in a long kiss, his tongue dominating mine. Hal continued his fast, hard pace moaning my name. I smiled and moaned his back. It wasn't long till we both reached our climax's one after the other, moaning and cursing out loud. Hal wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I climbed off his lap and sighed. I had to show my king that I respected him. Dammit Lilith you really are letting your feelings get the better of you now. I sunk down to my knees and kissed Hal's hand. Kneeling to a human you pathetic idiot. He should be kneeling to you. Hal got to his feet and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up, kissing me softly.

"You should never have to kneel to me ever. Do you understand that? Lilith your going to be my queen I should be kneeling to you," Hal said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, getting changed back in to his clothing. I did the same and turned to lead Hal back up to our bedroom where we would probably go for another round before we slept. Hal grabbed my hand, pulling me back. I was expecting him to kiss me but instead Hal got down on one knee and pulled out a small gold ring with a ruby embedded in to it. Oh.

"Lilith I love you more dearly than anything in the world and as king I need a queen. You would make a perfect queen and a perfect wife. Will you marry me?" Hal said.

I bit my lip. What could I say? I couldn't say no. This was exactly what I wanted. But at the same time I couldn't say yes. I was still bound to Lucifer and if he found out he would kill Hal. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any harm came to him. What the hell was I meant to say to this? I couldn't say what I wanted to say. I wouldn't risk his safety due to my actions. I felt another presence in the room and looked away from Hal. Behind him standing by the throne was Lucifer, smiling to himself. His smile grew and he shook his head. He then vanished in to thin air. I turned my gaze back to Hal. This was going to break his heart and that was the last thing I wanted but I had no choice.

"Hal I…I don't think im ready for this just yet. I'm sorry," I said, turning my gaze to the floor not wanting to see his heart broken face.

"I see. Well then I'm sorry for being too forward."

Hal got to his feet, putting the ring back in his pocket. I didn't meet his gaze but I could tell that something inside of him had changed. Hal kissed my forehead and then left the throne room without me. I sighed, feeling something horrible in my chest. Something felt broken. My heart possibly? I don't know. I had never experienced any of these stupid feelings before. I was a demon what did I know about love?

Chapter 7

Hesitate

_1420_

I lay down next to Henry and kissed his arm. He smiled and pulled me close. Not as close as I would have liked though. He never held me too close anymore. Things hadn't been the same between us since the night he had proposed to me. It was my fault. I was the reason that he probably didn't love me anymore. The reason he hesitated before kissing me or touching me. Each day it grew harder and harder to talk to him. It seemed that we had nothing in common anymore and I was starting to hate myself because of it each day. I should have said yes and defended him against Lucifer. But that would involve revealing myself to him. What I really was. The monster that was hidden away inside me. Something he could never see. Henry was going to France this week to invade them and take over seeing as they had made mockery of him and England. At least that's what he had told me. I believed him but there was another reason that he wasn't telling me. I guess it wasn't my place to ask him.

I awoke in the middle of the night alone. Henry where are you? I climbed out of bed and wrapped the bed sheets around me for decency and warmth. The balcony doors were open. No wonder it was so cold. I sighed and stepped out in to the cold air. Henry was looking out at the country wearing nothing at all. I smiled to myself. That was a pleasant sight to see at this time of the morning. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his back.

"Come back to bed dearest," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I cannot sleep."

"What troubles you?"

"France troubles me."

"Then don't invade them."

"I have too."

"Why?"

"I just have too."

"You do not need to prove anything. You're the strongest and best king England could ask for."

Henry turned to me and smiled before kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back. He rested his forehead against mine and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Please never doubt that I love you," Henry said sadly.

"I would never do that," I lied.

Hal's smile grew and he grasped the bed sheet that was wrapped around me, pulling it away from my body. His eyes took every inch of me in and he kissed me softly.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you much more."

"I don't think that's possible."

I tangled my fingers in his hair and rested my forehead against his. Why couldn't we stay like this forever? Henry picked me up and I wrapped my limbs around him. Henry then carried me from the balcony to the bed, both of us falling on to it. I wanted to say something. Something that would make him stay but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force the words out. Instead I kissed his neck, moving back to his lips as our bodies locked together.

Henry had been gone for a month now and I had only received one letter, telling me that he was now in France and had won the battle. Good news of course. So why is it that he wasn't coming back sooner? Why was he staying there longer than he should? Maybe it there was another battle to be won or maybe Henry was discussing things with France's leader. I wanted him back now. It wasn't the same without him. Each day and night I spent alone. I was so alone in this world that I knew nothing about. Henry was really my only friend, my only connection with this world. He was the only person here to keep me company, to love me. I had no friends, no family. Nobody. I was a stranger in a strange land. Maybe I shouldn't have left hell at all. At least there it felt somewhat like a home. I sat down on my bed, rereading Henry's letter for the fifty sixth time. I sighed and placed it on the bedside table, my hand moving to the necklace Henry had given me years ago. I began to play with the small ruby stone, my mind wondering to horrible thoughts. A small sound quickly shook those thoughts from my head and I turned in the direction of the noise, greeted with a nightmarish sight. Stood at the other side of the bed was Lucifer, wearing his black robe. He smiled and tutted at me. I got to my feet and took a step away from the bed.

"You've been a very naughty girl Lilith doing exactly what I told you not too. You should know better," Lucifer scolded.

"And I suppose your going to kill Henry and take me back to hell."

"No. I don't need to kill him. Not yet. Although I nearly did when you almost said yes to marrying him."

"Why cant you just let me go? You have no use for me anymore."

"Oh but I do. Its not been the same since you left. There isn't a girl that dominates me like you do."

"That's because im the only one who has."

"Of course. I can't let them think im going soft."

"And yet for me you have."

"Not as soft as you've gone for a pathetic human. You could kill him and take his crown so easily. Queen of England. It wouldn't be hard for you to invade other countries with an army of demons. Soon you'd be queen of Earth. Wouldn't you like that? I know God wouldn't."

"I don't want a crown. I just want to be with the man I love."

"Love? You don't love him."

"Yes I do! I love him! I love him and I want nothing to do with you!"

Lucifer growled, "Maybe I should kill him after all."

"Jealous are we?"

"No. Why would I be jealous of a mortal? He's nothing compared to me."

Lucifer approached me, backing me against the wall. I cursed and he grinned, pinning my arms either side of my head. Lucifer leaned down and kissed my neck softly, giving it a bite here and there. I let out a shaky breath and struggled against him. Lucifer's grip became tighter, moving one of his hands up to my hair and pulling back hard. I winced and he used my hair to pull me over to the bed. I changed in to my demon form in the hope of now having the strength to get him off of me. My horns grew out of my head, my fangs grew and my nails grew, making them seem more claw like. I would not give in to him. Lucifer took my dress and ripped it to shreds with his brute strength. I slapped Lucifer, making sure to scratch him at the same time. Lucifer growled and touched his cheek, which was now bleeding. Lucifer pinned me back down and sunk his teeth in to my neck. I made a sound of pain and attempted to get free again. I couldn't let him dominate me.

"You will submit to me. I am your master!" Lucifer roared.

"I have no master. Henry isn't my master and you are certainly not my master."

"Your body says otherwise. After all nothing compares to the touch of a lord."

"Nothing compares to the touch of a king."

Lucifer slapped me and forced himself inside of me. I cried out, throwing my head back. Lucifer smiled and started a fast, hard pace. I moaned and wrapped my limbs around him, digging my fingernails in to his back hard enough to draw blood. He hissed, arching his back. I continued to drag my nails down his back. I wanted him to be put through some sort of pain. I wanted him to have scars on his back like he had left on mine. I would be the only female that could hurt and scar the great Lucifer. I then sunk my teeth in to the flesh on his shoulder, also hard enough to draw blood. Lucifer growled and rolled me over on to my front, taking me from behind roughly. He then moved his hand up my back and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling back harshly. I winced and attempted to get away again but Lucifer used his free hand to grip my waist, digging his own nails in hard enough to draw blood. I made another sound of pain and another sound of pleasure. It wasn't long until Lucifer finished, letting out a low growl. He nipped at my ear and let me go. I turned to face him and punched him in the face.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

Lucifer attempted to stop me but my rage had made me faster and I continued to punch, slap, scratch him. Blood was now running down Lucifer's nose and he had a bruised cheek and eye. I stopped and climbed off the bed.

"Your going to leave and you are never going to come back," I demanded.

"And your going to make me are you?"

"Yes. There is nothing stopping me from killing you right now."

"Then do it."

I ran at him, ready to rip out his throat but he vanished before I could even reach him. Coward!

A few weeks later

I stood on the balcony, watching the horizon. Missing Henry was getting more painful each day. I really did need him. There had been no more letters from him, which made me worry even more. He could be dead. Or maybe he wasn't coming back at all. I sighed and spotted some movement. My heartbeat picked up and I felt warmth rush through me. I grinned ear to ear. Henry was home. I ran through the castle and out of the gates, ready to jump in to his arms and confess my love. It was time that he knew that I did love him. It was time to say those three little words and marry him. Henry was on his horse, looking perfect. His hair was clean, his face had no traces of mud, blood or sweat. It almost looked like he hadn't been in battle at all. Henry got off his horse, glancing at me. Something was wrong. He hadn't said a word, hadn't hugged me or kissed me yet.

"Henry I-"

I was cut off by a carriage drawing up. The door of the carriage opened and out stepped a blonde haired woman wearing a pale blue dress. Henry took her hand and helped her out the carriage. Who was she? I noticed a wedding ring on Henrys finger and a matching one of the females. No. Oh please no. He'd married someone else because I wasn't good enough. I sighed and looked at my feet. I didn't know what to do. If he was married to someone else then there was no point in me staying here. He wouldn't want me around anymore. I was nothing to him. I turned on my heel and went back inside. I wondered the castle until I found an empty room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes, tears threatening to spill over any second. No. I would not cry. Not over a male. Not over a mortal. I was stronger than that. Stronger than him. I would not let this ruin my relationship with him. What was left of it anyway.

That evening a party was held to celebrate the new queen of England. Her name was Catherine. She was French and did not speak a word of English. Henry had married a woman who didn't even understand him. I entered the main room and went straight over to Henry. He looked up at me but didn't say a word. Still not a word from him since he had returned.

"Henry we need to talk," I said.

He rolled his eyes but followed me in to the next room. The room was completely empty and quiet. Good. I closed the door and turned to face him. He looked slightly worried.

"What is your urgent matter?" He asked.

"How could you do this to me? Before you went to France you loved me and now you come back with a wife who doesn't even understand you!"

"I did love you Lilith. I loved you more than anything in the world but you denied my marriage request. So you're the one that doesn't love me. After all I had done for you, all I had given you and you deny the one thing that would have said I love you truly. Why? Why did you say no? Am I not good enough for you?"

"You are perfect for me. I just couldn't marry you-"

"Why?"

"It was a complicated time."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"No!"

"Do not lie to me! I know that you've probably slept with another man whilst I was in France!"

"I-"

"Therefore you cannot pin all the blame on me. You've been unfaithful too."

"I guess we're as bad as each other. If I could accept your marriage request I would. I…I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

Henry's face softened and he placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb running over my bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Oh how I have missed your lips my sweet lady Lilith," he said.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. I despise fighting with you."

"Oh I hate it more my sweet king."

Hal pinned me against the wall, kissing me hungrily. I heard the latch of the door lift and I wrapped my arms around him, hoisting my leg over his hip. Henry smiled and held my leg in place. His lips moved down to my neck and I let out a soft moan. I had missed this so much. I opened my eyes to see the intruder. Catherine. She gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Henry!" She sobbed.

He stopped kissing my neck and turned to her, his face falling, all traces of lust, love and arousal gone. Catherine ran from the room and Henry turned back to me. I smiled and kissed him. He pushed me away, shaking his head.

"Lilith I should not have done that," he said sadly.

"Why not? You want me as much as I want you. You didn't think I'd let you go so easily did you? No Henry your mine and I'm yours. You don't belong to her. She can't give you what you like. She doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't know your desires, your secrets. She doesn't even speak the same language as you for christ sakes."

"That doesn't matter. She'll still make a better queen than you," he said bitterly.

Henry left the room leaving me shocked and angry. She would never make a better queen than me. I was made to rule. Made to rule over mankind and show males that females were more powerful. Catherine was nothing to him and I was sure as hell going to prove that.

I entered Henry's bedroom quietly and looked around. I growled at the sight before me. Henry and the whore were in bed together, sleeping. Both were naked and the whore had her head on his chest. That should be me! It used to be me. But I had been replaced by her. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. All because I couldn't marry him, become his queen and bear his children hopefully giving him a son and heir to the throne. But now I realised that we couldn't be together even if I could marry him and give him a child. I was a demon and he was a human. I was immortal and he wasn't. I was going to outlive him. We would never grow old together. He would grow old and I would have to watch him die. That's when he would learn what I really was. The old king and his never aging queen. I still had to kill the whore though. Three's a crowd and I was here first bitch. I pulled out a dagger from my robes and raised it high above my head. I could hear her heartbeat, calm and quiet. Henrys heartbeat was the same. Then came a third heartbeat but it was not mine. Mine was racing, this was another calm heartbeat. The heartbeat was tiny but it was clear whom it belonged too. Catherine was pregnant with Henrys child. I couldn't kill her. Not now. If Catherine was pregnant then she would be able to make Henry happier than I ever could. She would produce the son and heir that I never could. I put the dagger back in my robes and left their bedroom. I went to my own and climbed in to the cold, unfamiliar bed. I guess I would let Catherine live until the baby was born then I would destroy her and become queen, Henry's wife and a mother. I smiled at the thought of a beautiful baby boy in my arms. I closed my eyes and rolled on to my side. I couldn't sleep without Henry.

Chapter 8

Snuff

Ten months later

Henry had not spoken to me for a few weeks now and each time I attempted to talk to him he ignored me. The only time he spent time with me was when he was in need of 'relaxation'. I guess that was something even if I was only a whore now. Catherine had given birth to Henry the sixth and he was a beautiful little thing. Henry had never looked so happy. He was always around Catherine and the baby whilst I watched from afar. I didn't matter anymore. It was a miracle that Henry had let me stay here this long. I still loved Henry even if he now did not return that love at all. It hurt I admit but I could still put up with it. Henry and Catherine were out for the day, leaving the baby and I alone in the castle. I sat by its crib and watched the little prince sleep. He was a large baby, with soft skin and ocean blue eyes. Just like his father. He was sleeping at the moment, meaning I had to be as quiet as possible. This wasn't the first time I had watched the baby sleep, I felt that it was my duty to protect him from any harm. I would make sure to do a better job than his mother that's for sure. The little prince awoke and started to cry. I got to my feet and picked him up, cradling him in my arms and kissing the top of his head. After a while he stopped crying and watched me silently. I smiled down at him and changed positions so he could see over my shoulder. I then took him over to the window so he could see outside. The baby hadn't been outside yet as it was winter and we didn't want him to catch a cold. I really wish I could have my own child. Maybe a little girl. Not that it mattered really. Just something small and delicate to call my own. I kissed the child's head and smiled to myself. Or I could just have this one for the time being. He seemed to like me anyway. I could easily stop him crying and he seemed to enjoy my company. I heard the door open behind me but I already knew who it was. Henry had returned to check on his son.

"Lilith," he said.

The first word he had said to me in months. I chose to ignore him and keep my focus on his child. The baby had fallen asleep on me and I smiled, kissing him again.

"Lilith give him to me," Henry demanded.

"No."

"Lilith please."

"I cant even if I wanted to. You wouldn't want to wake your son that would make him very grouchy."

"Just put him in his crib."

"No."

"Look I understand that you have become attached to him but-"

"You understand? You don't understand anything. Your not the one who cant give the person they love a child. Your not the one who was left here whilst the person you love married someone else. You're not the one who was lied to. Your not the one who is being treated like a whore!"

Henry sighed and sat down, running his fingers through his hair. He rubbed his eyes and met my gaze. The first time he had looked at me properly in months. Sadness was evident in his blue eyes. But that didn't matter he wasn't the one suffering from a broken heart.

"I know that it was wrong to marry Catherine but I had too. I needed a queen and someone who could produce a son and heir. Marrying Catherine made the bond between France and England. Please understand that," He explained.

"It doesn't matter what you did and what you feel. You don't love me anymore. That's what hurts the most."

"I never said that-"

"Henry please. I know its true. You haven't spoken to me or looked at me in months. The only contact I've had with you is when you need sex because that's all I am to you now is a whore."

I put the baby back in its crib and folded my arms across my chest. Henry knew I was right. Now he was just choosing his words carefully.

"Your right. You are nothing but a whore and as a whore you should do what your king tells you. You speak as if you have some sort of power over me. I'm the powerful one Lilith and the sooner you realise that the better."

"Power over me!? You have no power whatsoever over me. Just because your king. Just because you're a male. You think that you can control me. No male has ever been able to control me."

"Well then I shall be the first."

"No you wont. You can try but no matter how hard you try I will never be yours to command."

Henry sighed and slapped me hard. I took a step back in shock and pain. For once I let a small single tear roll down my cheek. Crying made me look weak but that really had hurt inside and outside. Henry's expression changed and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He kissed my cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain. He moved down to my lips, filling the kiss with love and passion, want and need. My heartbeat picked up but the kiss meant nothing no matter how much feeling he put in to it I knew to him it meant nothing.

"Im so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me," He said.

I pushed him away and left the room. I couldn't stay here anymore. Henry had now made it quite clear how much he wanted me around. Henry chased after me; grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"Lilith please. Im sorry," he pleaded.

"I always thought of you as someone that would never ever hurt me."

"I didn't mean too."

"You've hurt me too much now for me to believe that. I know that you don't want me here anymore so I'll leave now to make it easier for myself. Goodbye Henry."

I forced my hand out of his grip, turning away from him and continuing to leave the castle. I had nowhere to go now. Not that it mattered. Anywhere was better than here. Henry still continued to chase after me. I sighed and spun on my heel. The only way I could get him to stop chasing me is to reveal to him what I really was.

"Henry I love you and I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do," I cried.

I changed in to my demon form, feeling my teeth, nails and horns growing. My eyes had probably changed back to their blood red colour as well. Henrys face twisted in horror and he took a step back. I bit my lip, tears threatening to spill over again.

"What are you?" Henry trembled.

"I am a demon. A creature from hell."

"You're a monster."

"I know."

I turned and ran as fast as I could. It was only a matter of time before Henry called for help and came after me, determined to kill me.

Chapter 9

Heart Is A Hole

I found myself at the lake. The same lake that Henry and I had once skinny dipped in. I sank down to my knees at the edge of the lake, looking at my reflection in the still water. I was a monster there was no doubt about that. What normal person has fangs and horns, red eyes and snow-white hair. I was a freak. Henry was right. I turned away from my reflection and started to cry. I had nowhere to stay, nobody to turn to. I was so lonely in this world and now even more so that I had lost Henry. What had I done to deserve this? I felt a familiar presence behind me but I didn't turn to face them.

"Just kill me," I sobbed.

"Lilith what's wrong?" Came Lucifer's voice.

Lucifer crouched down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He used his other hand to wipe away my tears. For once he was being so kind. Lucifer put his arm around me and pulled me close so my head was resting against his chest.

"Why is my favourite lady crying?" He asked.

"I'm a monster."

"No your not."

"I am. Look at me. What normal person looks the way I do?"

"Your not a monster in my eyes."

"Henry said I was a monster."

"You told him?"

"I showed him."

"Then he never truly loved you. Love is accepting the person no matter who or what they are."

Lucifer was right. Henry never really loved me if he couldn't even accept what I was. I began to cry harder in to Lucifer's chest. He put his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Its alright. You don't need him. You have me now and you know that I would never hurt you," Lucifer said soothingly.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. Get a grip Lilith. You shouldn't be crying over a man or a mortal. You are more powerful than him. More important than him.

"Will it help if I get rid of him?" Lucifer asked.

I hesitated. Did I really want Henry dead? Even after everything he had put me through could I really live with myself knowing that I gave Lucifer permission to kill him? No. Henry had a family now. I couldn't destroy his happiness or their happiness.

"No. Just leave him."

"As you wish."

Lucifer had found me a small house to stay in for a while, whilst I worked out what to do. Either stay here or go back to hell. I didn't want to stay here but I didn't want to go back to hell. Staying here would make me lonely and I had the risk of Henry finding me and killing me. If I went back to hell then it would mean I wasn't capable to live without Lucifer. I would go back and become a whore again. A life of being ruled by another man. There was nothing I could do. I certainly couldn't turn to God for help, I wouldn't let myself sink that low.

Morning

I awoke from a nightmare and rubbed my eyes. It was early morning but something felt wrong. It was quiet for once. I climbed out of bed and put my dress back on, going outside. The streets were dark and empty. I turned to see the castle in the distance, looming over me. Lights were on in the castle but even that was quiet. Not a sound could be heard anywhere…except for the crying of a baby coming from the castle. I ran as fast as I could. All my motherly instincts were telling me to go there and stop the little prince from crying. I entered the castle and crept through the corridors, making sure to avoid everyone. I reached the babies room and smiled to myself. I picked him up and comforted him. He stopped crying and grabbed a strand of my hair. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He gurgled and then placed his tiny hand on my cheek. Once he had fallen back asleep I put him back in his crib and left the room. More crying could be heard. This time it was a woman crying. I stood outside the door and listened. Catherine was sobbing. But why? I looked through a small crack to find her sat on the edge of her bed with a doctor trying to comfort her. Laid on the bed was Henry. His skin was pale and there was no life coming from him. He was dead. I bit my lip as tears began to roll down my cheeks again. I returned to my old bedroom, sobbing in to my pillow. The room had not been touched since I'd left, except the wardrobe was open and one of my dresses was on the bed. It was probably Catharine trying to steal my things.

In the morning I watched Catherine prepare for Henry's funeral. I better get dressed myself. I went back to my bedroom and picked out a completely black dress, changing in to it. Once I was ready I went down to the throne room, using the back entrance to avoid being seen by Catherine. She would probably not approve of me being here. Henry was laid on an alter wearing his crown and some red robes. He looked somewhat peaceful. But far too pale. Catherine started to cry again as well as myself. The ceremony had already begun and they were half way through. It wouldn't be much longer till I got to say my final goodbye.

The ceremony finished and everyone exited the throne room leaving me with his corpse. I wiped my eyes although it was useless, as I couldn't stop crying. I pulled back the sheet that covered Henry and sighed. Lucifer had done this. That was the only explanation. I'd deal with im later. I knelt beside the alter and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be what you wanted. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy by marrying you and giving you a son. And I know that if you were here now I would be the last person you would want to see because your right I am a monster. I should have never let myself fall so helplessly in love with you when I knew that I would never be able to stay with you. You were so perfect how could I not fall for you. Thank you for loving me because you made me feel so special and so wonderful that even I loved myself for once. And now that you're gone I'm going to go back to hating myself. I will always love you even if I know that you don't return that love."

I leaned down and kissed Henry's cold, pale lips. I covered him back up with the sheet and turned to leave. The main doors open and Catherine stood in the doorway, glaring at me.

Chapter 10

Eat You Alive

Catherine closed the doors behind her and folded her arms over her chest. I rolled my shoulders back and cracked my knuckles. She was going to die. She had taken him from me she had to pay now.

"We need to talk," Catherine said.

So she'd learned English. It still wasn't going to save her though. Nothing could save her now.

"And what if I don't want to talk?" I hissed.

"Well then I would like you to listen to me."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"I know you hate me and you have every right to hate me but please don't hate Henry."

"Trust me I don't."

"Ok you may not hate him but your still angry with him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Henry never loved me the way he loved you."

"What's the meant to mean?"

"He loved me but he loved you so much more."

"He had a funny way of showing it."

"Yesterday when you left him he went straight to your bedroom and locked himself in there for most of the day. I didn't know what he was doing in there but I thought it was best to leave him to it. I think I heard him crying in there at one point but when he came out of there he was different. I think you leaving him caused him to die. You broke his heart."

"Don't you dare blame me! I'm not the one who came along and ruined everything! You're the one that should have been the whore not me!"

Catherine jumped back a little. I don't think I had ever been this angry. I grabbed her by her hair and sunk my teeth in to her flesh, ripping out her throat. The rest of Catherine's words began to process and I dropped her corpse to the floor. Henry had locked himself away in my room that would explain why one of my dresses was on my bed. He really had loved me and I had to scare him away. And now it wasn't just Lucifer who had murdered him. The heartache I had caused him was part of the reason. I sighed and left the castle. There was nothing left for me here now so the only place to go now was hell. And the only way I could get there was by killing myself and I knew exactly how I was going to do it. I reached the lake and continued walking until I was completely submerged. I resisted the urges to come up for air. I needed to die. My lungs tightened as they fought for air and my chest began to burn. I closed my eyes waiting for the fight inside to stop. Hopefully when I died the monster inside would die with me.

I awoke on a fur rug. The same fur rug as before. The room was the exact same temperature as before and I was naked again. I growled and went over to the window, ripping off one of the curtains. This would do. I wrapped the expensive material around me. Now I had some dignity. I opened the doors and stormed in to the throne room. Lucifer sat back in his chair, a slightly worried look on his face. I glared at him and slammed the doors behind me.

"You murdered him," I stated quietly.

"Lilith-"

"You murdered him!"

I turned to face Lucifer who now looked terrified. I stormed over to him and grabbed him by his neck, pinning him to his throne. The throne he didn't deserve.

"You wanted him dead. You said no but inside you wanted him to be put through pain," Lucifer smirked.

"No I didn't. You killed him so you could have me all to yourself that's what it was. You killed him so then you could get me back here. No whore here has been good enough for you since I left."

"Your right because that's all you are Lilith a whore. You're my whore and you were Henry's whore."

"He loved me."

"Did he?"

"Yes and nothing you can say will change that. You're a lying manipulative bastered and I despise you more than anything in the world."

"It's a shame you have no where to go now."

"We'll see about that."

I let go of Lucifer but made sure to dig my nails in hard enough to draw blood. I left the throne room and returned to my old bedroom, which was untouched. Good. So now it was back to my old life, remain here until someone might have use for me. I didn't know if I could do that again. What did it matter what I wanted? I didn't deserve it. I was nothing but a monster.


End file.
